flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ascensionclan
After this clan gets stronger , can we attack Shadowclan and Nightclan ? It will do us good to show them we're stronger than them cause they think their the strongest clans . So I say we attack ........... And can I be deputy? -.Ravenheart Can you change the name of this clan? How about , Darkclan? Or how about Deathclan? It has to be something evil no-one is stronger than sc bring the fight on you will wish u never battled us00:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sincerly.... REDWOLF FROM SHADOWCLAN Looks at wolf* look how's talking , A Bastered that can't do anything for his life .. Love, INSANE RAVENHEART!!!! I Quit stfu im noy a fucking wolf im a cat so shut up bastered its just my name good god how many times do i haft to say it Hello. I'm sorry for my absense. I've been thinking lately.. I've honestly been making plans for SC and RC... I would love to have you as deputy if you're still interested, Raven. I named it Ascensionclan to bring cats to their awareness. Shadowclan and Riverclan NEED to be destroyed. They're making this harder than it should be. If someone new wanted to create a clan, I'd bet they'd have no members because everycat I know is either in SC or RC. I also don't mind the changes you've made. Thank you, and once again sorry for my absence. EbonyFang (talk) 13:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Ebonystar Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Ascensionclan is not evil. I believe we're doing the right thing to take down SC and RC. Lesser clans will die if we don't soon, either disbanded from lack of members, or destroyed by Shadowclan and Riverclan themselves. I hope White and Dapple realise this; that they're the evil ones. EbonyFang (talk) 13:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Ebony Riverclan is not evil. I've seen them before, they seem to know eachother much better than you'd expect and I've done some business with them in the past. I'm not saying don't give up on your quest or anything, I should just warn you, Ebony, Raven is prancing around everywhere re-editing random clan pages to ask them to kill random people. And also, it's a little harsh saying "Kill them off". You clearly know for yourself that's not what you really want. Where would the lesser clans be without the great ones? Maybe they may unite for time being, but unsecuring such an amount of power from the top of the chain only means war. I advise you re-think your little plan. I do believe Riverclan isn't as corrupted as Shadowclan. Although, I have joined once as a different cat in preporation to this, and they didn't really acknolage or recognize quite a few of their members. Thanks for the advice, though. I should probably rethink this. Also, thank you for the warning on Raven. But this clan was made for the purpose of defeating the major clans from the beginning. And yes, it is what I want. It's time for lesser clans to become the greater ones. Have you noticed the amount of players quitting the game recently, Raven? A lot of them are because of Shadowclan, and a few because of Riverclan. That is why I want to defeat them once we're powerful enough. Thanks for the advice, and I will rethink my 'little plan'. EbonyFang (talk) 14:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Ebony Thank you for the consideration, Ebony. I have no defense for Shadowclan, so there is nothing to say on that subject. I am not the one to intrude your plans, and I understand that many feel pressured by the sudden arrival of the clans, which could be why FLAB has had large population decreses over the months. I thank you for listening to me about Raven, I just had a run-in with her and she pelted everyone she saw with poo, before saying that what she really wants was for the clans to be hers... she's pretty violent, so I warn you to bring an umbrella when you work with her. :3